1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a computer system display and method of controlling the same where an error signal is supplied to a computer main body and a video signal is automatically changed if a display information is optionally changed that it is not suitable for the Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) of a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer system has a computer main body provided with a video card generating a video signal in a predetermined format, and a monitor processing the video signal transmitted from the video card through digital sampling, scaling or the like and then displaying a picture to be perceived by a user.
The picture displayed on the monitor differs in distinctness according to a screen resolution. The resolution depends on the efficiency of the video card and the monitor. If the resolution is changed, for example, by a resolution control menu through a property window of a display configuration of a control panel, and exceeds the resolution range the monitor can supply, a normal picture cannot be displayed on the screen of the monitor.
To solve this problem, VESA Display Data Channel (DDC) standard is established to transmit the resolution the monitor supports to the computer main body, so that the video card driver reads EDID of the monitor connected to the computer main body and only the resolution the monitor supports is selected. However, each manufacturer of the video card driver and monitor establishes the highest resolution supported differently, thereby causing a problem that a resolution the monitor does not support can be selected.
Further, if the wrong information is transmitted from the monitor to the computer main body, the resolution selected that is supposed to be supported may actually not be supported. Even if a user sets a suitable resolution, the monitor may not support the resolution established by the user due to an error generated in the video card driver, monitor circuit, microprocessor or the like.